La vallée de pierre
by Enelye
Summary: Réponse à un défi d'écriture Doctor Who. "Cela fait des générations que le Monstre habite la Vallée. Peut-être même plus. Personne ne sait vraiment. Personne ne sait non plus ce que c'est exactement, ni même à quoi il ressemble. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ceux qui s'approchent de son repère ne reviennent jamais. Il est temps que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose."


Bonjour à tous. Je reviens avec non une traduction, cette fois, mais un OS original, que j'ai écrit suite à un challenge d'écriture lié à Doctor Who. Je n'avais jamais encore écrit pour ce fandom, donc c'est une première pour moi. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

A cette l'heure, l'Agora était bondée, et Polymnis devait jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Si certains protestaient sur son passage, le jeune homme n'en faisait pas grand cas aujourd'hui ; ses pensées étaient tournées vers une question bien plus importante que quelques citoyens bousculés. Enfin, il arriva à l'emplacement du marché loué par un des meilleurs forgerons de la cité. Là, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver celui qu'il était venu rejoindre : il lui aurait fallu être aveugle pour manquer la seule armure au milieu de tous ces vêtements de lin et de soie. A l'exception de celle qu'il portait lui-même, bien entendu.

\- Lysias, salua-t-il en arrivant aux cotés de son ami.

L'interpellé le salua en retour, avant de concentrer de nouveau son attention sur l'homme en face de lui et sur l'épée que celui-ci lui présentait. Lysias prit l'arme et l'examina, avant de la ranger dans son fourreau.

\- Voici la vôtre, dit le forgeron, tendant à Polymnis sa propre épée.

Le jeune homme la prit et la tourna entre ses mains. Le tranchant se révéla de nouveau parfaitement lisse, et le morceau de la poignée qui avait été brisé était également réparé. Satisfait, il la glissa dans le fourreau passé à sa taille.

\- Alors, c'est vrai, vous comptez bel et bien aller dans la Vallée ? questionna le forgeron en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Plus que jamais, répondit Lysias.

Des exclamations se firent entendre autour des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Des centaines de personnes y sont allées, et aucune n'est jamais revenue. Ça dure depuis des générations, objecta une femme non loin. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous y parviendrez ?

Il se formait à présent un véritable attroupement, tous les regards des citoyens à portée d'oreilles étaient désormais tournés vers eux. Ici deux hommes de rang clairement élevé cessaient leur discussion pour observer la scène avec condescendance ; ici une jeune femme oubliait soudain les tissus et ornements qu'elle était en train d'examiner pour s'approcher d'eux en traînant avec enthousiasme derrière elle son compagnon, clairement là de mauvaise grâce ; ici des enfants cessaient de jouer pour se faufiler entre les grandes personnes.

\- Rien, admit Lysias. Mais nous ne saurons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas essayé.

\- Et il est hors de question qu'on reste les bras croisés alors qu'un monstre vit à coté de chez nous, ajouta Polymnis avec véhémence. Nos ancêtres pouvaient aller chasser dans la forêt, ils pouvaient se rendre sans crainte sur la côte. Il est temps que nous reprenions ce qui nous appartient.

\- Pensez à vos familles, intervint un vieil homme. Pensez à vos parents, vos épouses, vos enfants. Si vous n'en avez pas encore, pensez à ceux que vous pouvez avoir dans quelques années.

\- Ma famille sera fière de moi, que je réussisse à vaincre le monstre ou que je périsse en essayant, affirma Polymnis.

\- Prenez garde à ne pas vous laisser envahir par l'hubris, jeune homme. Les dieux n'aiment guère cela.

\- Excusez-moi ? fit une petite voix.

Polymnis ignora la réplique du vieil homme et se tourna vers la fille qui venait de parler. Chiton court en lin beige, peau pâle, large ceinture en cuir, cheveux courts et libres. Une étrangère, de toute l'évidence.

Voyant qu'elle avait son attention, elle s'avança un peu, et son compagnon en fit de même, l'air infiniment plus intéressé que lorsqu'il la regardait s'émerveiller devant des dizaines de broches, un instant avant.

\- Quel est ce monstre dont vous parlez ?

\- Personne ne le sait, lui répondit Lysias.

\- Personne n'est jamais revenu pour dire à quoi il ressemblait, précisa Polymnis, en voyant l'étrangère échanger un regard intrigué avec son ami.

\- Mais on raconte qu'il pétrifie tous ceux qui s'approchent, reprit Lysias.

\- Quand les dieux sont propices et le temps clair, les silhouettes des malheureux s'étant trop approchés de son repère se découpent à l'horizon, figées à tout jamais, fit une voix dans la foule.

Polymnis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très poétique, mais c'est une immense forêt là-bas, la seule chose que tu peux voir en regardant l'horizon, ce sont des arbres à perte de vue. Et de toute manière, ce ne sont pas quelques morceaux de pierre qui vont me faire peur. Ce soir, nous reviendrons avec la tête du monstre, et plus personne n'aura peur d'approcher de la vallée.

Sur ces mots, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, suivi de près par Lysias. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie de la ville, et un autre jeune homme s'approcha d'eux. Lui aussi vêtu d'une armure, il portait un petit arc dans une main, deux lances dans l'autre, et un carquois plein de flèches en bronze à sa ceinture.

\- Vous les avez récupérées, constata-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux fourreaux.

\- Elles sont en parfait état pour pourfendre une créature ou deux, affirma Polymnis avec un sourire en coin. Et toi, Cadmos, tu es prêt ?

Cadmos hocha la tête, sans un mot. Lysias et Polymnis récupérèrent alors leurs lances respectives, qu'ils lui avaient confiées le temps d'aller voir le forgeron. Une fois que chacun eut récupéré son équipement, les trois hommes se mirent en route. Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas qu'ils entendirent derrière eux une voix masculine leur demander d'arrêter, de ne pas y aller maintenant. Ils l'ignorèrent cependant, continuant leur chemin sans ralentir ou même se retourner pour voir qui tentait de les retenir.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant, uniquement brisé par les frottements de leurs armures et les coups éventuels contre une roche ou une motte de terre. Plus ils avançaient, plus le paysage devenait sauvage, intouché par la main de l'homme depuis cinq, six générations peut-être, et dégageait quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient su qualifier autrement que par « irréel ». Autour d'eux, les premiers arbres commençaient à s'élever, tandis que la végétation basse des pourtours de la cité se muait en hautes herbes folles, buissons massifs et broussailles épaisses. Ce nouveau paysage, ajouté à la gêne déjà provoquée par leur équipement encombrant, lourd et chaud, rendait leur progression très difficile.

Comme si la forêt elle-même voulait les inciter à rebrousser chemin, songea Polymnis.

Ils sentirent bientôt leurs cheveux se hérisser sur leur nuque, et la chair de poule ne les quittait plus depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le sous-bois.

\- La magie d'un dieu est à l'œuvre ici, songea Cadmos, avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

\- Nous allons combattre un monstre, lui rappela distraitement Polymnis en regardant tout autour de lui. A ton avis, qui l'a engendré, si ce n'est un dieu ? Il va falloir vaincre une puissance qui nous dépasse, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les lâches.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche, siffla aussitôt Cadmos.

\- Bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu te bats avec un arc. Parce que c'est l'arme des hommes courageux et honorables, c'est bien connu.

\- Ca suffit vous deux, les réprimanda Lysias. Avec ce qui nous attend, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Nous devons nous battre ensemble si nous voulons avoir une chance.

\- Désolé, dit Cadmos.

\- Moi aussi, lâcha Polymnis.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, sans rien ajouter, concentrés sur leur tâche.

Les arbres autour d'eux se firent de plus en plus resserrés et de plus en plus haut, obscurcissant presque entièrement le ciel. Par manque de lumière, la végétation au sol s'éclaircissait, leur permettant à nouveau d'avancer à un rythme convenable. La nouvelle fraîcheur était également bienvenue, car avec les efforts fournis pour percer la végétation dense, il commençait à faire une chaleur inconfortable dans leurs cuirasses de bronze.

\- C'est d'un silence irréel, murmura Lysias. Où sont les oiseaux, les rongeurs, les insectes ? On dirait que toute vie a désertée ce secteur.

C'est lorsque son compagnon fit cette remarque que Polymnis comprit la raison du sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait depuis leur entrée dans les sous-bois. Il s'arrêta. Tendit l'oreille. Rien. Pas le moindre crissement. Pas le moindre tapotement.

Un silence total, lourd, les entourait.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Cadmos regarder tout autour de lui avec frénésie, la main sur l'empennage d'une des flèches de son carquois, clairement effrayé. Il retint une remarque désobligeante.

Lysias avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Allons-y, ne traînons pas dans cet endroit, dit-il plutôt.

\- J'ai cru voir quelque chose.

Lysias se retourna vers Cadmos et agrippa sa lance à deux mains, dans une prise ferme et assurée. Prêt à frapper.

\- Où ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? questionna-t-il en balayant du regard les arbres qui les entouraient.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment _vu_. C'était davantage… une impression. Comme si quelque chose s'était déplacé rapidement derrière moi.

\- Le monstre est censé vivre plus profondément dans la forêt, affirma Lysias. Mais restons quand même sur nos gardes. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable, après tout.

Les trois jeunes hommes avancèrent avec davantage de prudence, l'un un peu en arrière, prêt à sortir une flèche de son carquois, les autres devants, prêts à frapper de leurs lances et à se protéger de leur bouclier.

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, Polymnis commença à se demander si cela avait été une si bonne idée de venir là tous les trois. Les chances de ressortir de cette forêt étaient minces, et les chances d'en sortir tous les trois l'étaient encore plus. Cadmos, Lysias et lui se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils avaient toujours joués et s'étaient toujours entraînés ensemble. Malgré les chamailleries, les petites disputes, ils n'étaient rien de moins que des frères, à ses yeux.

Il n'imaginait pas repartir d'ici sans l'un ou l'autre.

Peut-être aurait-il dû venir seul.

\- Là !

L'exclamation le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda dans la direction indiquée par Lysias, et eut un mouvement de recul.

C'était une chose d'en entendre parler.

C'en était une autre de le voir en vrai.

Dans l'ombre d'un arbre, se cachait une statue, si belle, si immaculée, qu'elle semblait avoir été taillée un, deux mois avant, tout au plus. Pourtant, un seul coup d'œil suffisait à comprendre que personne n'avait réalisé cette œuvre de pierre. Ses traits étaient d'une précision trop parfaite, son visage trop réaliste.

Ses yeux, trop vivants.

\- C'est le vieux Thrasides, souffla Cadmos.

Lysias eut une expression de soudaine réalisation.

\- Thrasides ? questionna Polymnis.

\- C'est la dernière personne connue de la cité à être venue ici. Je me souviens maintenant. Ma mère le connaissait. Sa disparition remonte à tellement loin, j'étais très jeune à l'époque. J'avais oublié.

\- Avançons, il me donne la chair de poule, fit Cadmos.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, partageant son sentiment de malaise. A regarder la statue ainsi, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle allait se mettre à bouger, comme l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois été.

A peine quelques pas plus tard, une deuxième statue apparue, exposée bien en vue au beau milieu d'une petite zone sans arbre. Ils ne purent se résoudre à passer trop près d'elle et firent plutôt le tour de la clairière, sans parvenir pour autant à s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps un regard en direction de l'être de pierre, aussi perturbant que le précédent.

La température avait chuté. La luminosité aussi. Tout semblait baigner dans une obscurité générale. Ils n'avaient plus seulement la chair de poule, des frissons les parcouraient régulièrement et de la sueur froide coulait dans leur dos.

A mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, les statues se multipliaient. Ils en voyaient une, deux, parfois trois en même temps, se dressant tout autour d'eux comme des gardiens silencieux de la forêt.

Leurs coiffures, leurs vêtements, leurs armes et leurs cuirasses semblaient de plus en plus simplistes et anciens. Le détail des vêtements et des visages se faisaient également moins précis. La pierre était davantage érodée. Sale. Parfois même abîmée, avec ici un morceau de drapé manquant, ici toute une main.

\- J'ai encore senti un mouvement derrière nous, répéta l'archer.

Polymnis interrompit aussitôt sa progression et revint en arrière. Il passa devant Cadmos, la lance serrée entre ses deux mains, tandis que Lysias scrutait les cotés, son arme prête à frapper. Entre eux, leur compagnon avait encoché une flèche et ne quittait pas des yeux Polymnis, suivant ses moindres gestes.

Ce dernier embrassa d'un rapide coup d'œil l'environnement. A leur droite, à deux coudées tout au plus, un arbre au tronc épais et entouré de buissons. Derrière, à une quinzaine de coudées, une statue semblant figé dans une tentative désespérée de fuir cet endroit. Sur la gauche, un groupe serré de quatre arbres, à neuf ou dix coudées de distance. D'autres buissons épars.

Parant au plus urgent, Polymnis s'avança et s'arrêta devant l'arbre le plus proche. Il en fit le tour d'un mouvement brusque, de sorte à surprendre ce qui se cachait derrière. Rien. Il recula alors, sans quitter du regard les ombres profondes jetées sur la végétation environnante. De nouveau près de Cadmos, il utilisa les deux mètres rassurants de sa lance pour donner des coups vifs dans les buissons les plus touffus.

Encore une fois, sans résultat.

Un violent frisson lui parcourut pourtant l'échine.

\- Il n'y a rien ici, commenta-t-il en se retournant vers ses deux amis.

Il croisa pendant une fraction de seconde le regard soucieux de Lysias.

Et ce dernier disparut tout à coup.

Le choc empêcha Polymnis de produire le moindre son. Son expression s'avérait toutefois suffisamment explicite, et Cadmos se retourna aussitôt, près à décocher.

Sa flèche heurta la pierre d'une statue et retomba au sol, la pointe brisée.

\- Qu'est-ce que… !

Il tourna des yeux perplexes vers Polymnis. Celui-ci ne put que secouer la tête, incapable de trouver le moindre sens à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Il était juste là, dit-il enfin une fois sa voix retrouvée. Je l'ai vu en me tournant, il était là, devant mes yeux. Et il a disparu.

\- Tu n'as pas vu dans quelle direction il est parti ? demanda Cadmos.

\- Il n'est pas parti où que ce soit. Il s'est juste… volatilisé, comme ça, d'un coup.

\- Comment ça « volatilisé » ?

Polymnis l'ignora et s'avança vers l'être immobile. Vêtu d'un vêtement semblable à un chiton, les cheveux courts et bouclés, il ressemblait à tous ceux qu'ils avaient vus dans cette zone.

\- Quand il a disparu, cette statue est apparue juste derrière lui, songea Polymnis à haute voix.

\- C'est singulier, remarqua Cadmos. Regarde, on dirait qu'elle tend la main pour attraper quelque chose. Comme pour attraper quelqu'un par l'épaule, en fait.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure, quand on s'est arrêtés.

\- A t'entendre on dirait qu'elle s'est déplacée toute seule, rit tout bas Cadmos, bien que ce soit davantage de nervosité que d'amusement. Nous ne l'avions pas remarqué avant, voilà tout.

\- Tu as raison, je me laisse emporter. Mais cela n'explique pas la disparition de Lysias.

\- Les dieux l'ont peut-être transporté ailleurs.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista Polymnis. Et pourquoi lui, et pas nous ?

Cadmos secoua la tête et sorti une autre flèche de son carquois.

\- Je ne prétends pas connaître le secret de la volonté des dieux. Nous aurons peut-être une réponse plus tard, ou peut-être pas.

Frustré, Polymnis regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une trace de Lysias.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la deuxième statue. Il était persuadé qu'elle se tenait auparavant loin derrière l'arbre sur leur droite. A présent, elle était pratiquement à coté du tronc et tendait les bras vers les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Cadmos, souffla-t-il sans parvenir à quitter la figure de pierre des yeux, comme pétrifié lui aussi. Cadmos, ce coup-ci ce n'est pas moi qui me fais des idées. Celle qui est derrière nous a _bougé_. Elle s'est rapprochée. Et on dirait… on dirait qu'elle veut nous attraper.

Si tel était bien le cas, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la statue apparue derrière Lysias avait sans doute un lien avec sa disparition soudaine

Il expliqua sa théorie à Cadmos qui, cette fois, n'objecta pas.

\- Elles sont toujours resté immobiles quand on les regardait, ajouta-t-il plutôt, d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Donc, si elles bougent, elles le font forcément quand on ne regarde pas.

Avec un effort conséquent pour lutter contre son instinct suite à cette réalisation, Polymnis quitta la statue des yeux, et échangea un bref regard avec Cadmos. Nul besoin de paroles : d'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent en direction du cœur de la forêt, armes en main. Ils étaient arrivés trop loin pour renoncer maintenant. Et peut-être qu'en continuant, ils allaient finir par retrouver leur compagnon disparu.

Ils avançaient en faisant plus attention que jamais, jetant constamment des regards à gauche, à droite et derrière eux, afin d'empêcher les créatures de trop s'approcher d'eux. Ce faisant, leur théorie fut très vite confirmée, les êtres de pierre ne bougeaient en effet que lorsque personne ne les regardait. Même les avoir de justesse dans le champ de vision, du coin de l'œil, suffisait à les tenir immobiles.

Heureusement.

Car cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ils étaient la plupart du temps cernés par trois, quatre, voire cinq statues. Certaines étaient visibles de loin. D'autres surgissaient soudain de derrière les arbres, entre un coup d'œil et le suivant.

Ils se mirent à courir. Peu importe le poids de l'équipement, les branches qui leur cinglaient le visage, les armes qui heurtaient un tronc frôlé d'un peu trop près, le sol inégal qui les faisait trébucher tous les deux pas. Ils ne s'arrêtaient sous aucun prétexte.

Ils remarquèrent à peine que les statues qui les entouraient étaient encore différentes. La pierre portait la trace de plusieurs centaines d'années. Des morceaux entiers de corps et de vêtements manquaient. Des griffes terminaient leurs mains. Des dents immenses et pointues garnissaient leurs bouches. Et de grandes ailes s'élevaient dans leur dos.

Elles ne ressemblaient plus en rien aux humains qu'elles étaient autrefois.

Elles semblaient également plus rapides.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas encore…

\- Ha !

Sans cesser sa course, Polymnis se retourna vers l'origine du cri. Cadmos était au sol, le pied coincé dans un enchevêtrement de végétation basse.

Il hésita un bref instant.

Il fit demi-tour. Lâchant sa lance et sortant son épée, il se précipita vers son ami. Celui-ci regardait frénétiquement tout autour de lui pour garder les trois statues les plus proches à distance. Polymnis prit garde à ne pas en avoir dans le dos, et à force de coups d'épées, parvint à dégager le pied de Cadmos. Celui-ci prit la main tendue par son compagnon et se remit debout, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Dès qu'il fut sur pied, Polymnis l'attrapa par le bras et se remit à courir, abandonnant sa lance derrière lui. De toute manière, elle était trop gênante. L'épée toujours en main, il donna un grand coup à une statue à portée de bras. Le bruit du métal heurtant la pierre résonna sourdement, mais le coup eut pour seul effet de provoquer une vive douleur dans son bras.

Les armes étaient inutiles. Il rangea son épée. Il se débarrassa du bouclier qui encombrait son bras.

Les statues se rapprochaient toujours davantage. Elles étaient si nombreuses. Combien de personnes avaient été transformées ainsi par le monstre ? Il devait y en avoir des centaines, des milliers peut-être. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ?

Y avait-il seulement un monstre ? Ne serait-ce pas le fait des statues elles-mêmes ?

Possible, toutefois Lysias n'avait pas été transformé en une de ces hideuses créatures, il s'était volatilisé. Ils avaient bien constaté, en entrant dans la forêt, que les personnes transformées récemment conservaient leur apparence d'origine. Ils l'auraient donc forcément reconnu en le voyant.

\- Ils n'essayent pas de nous attraper.

La voix de Cadmos le sorti de ses pensées. Et effectivement, en regardant les statues devant lesquelles ils passaient, il ne pouvait nier qu'elles semblaient simplement se tenir de part et d'autre du chemin qu'ils empruntaient et rester là, sans rien tenter. Les mains étaient devant les yeux, devant la bouche, ou simplement contre leurs flancs, et non tendues vers eux comme avant. En fait ils semblaient… leur indiquer la route à suivre. Comme des haies d'honneur.

Les deux jeunes hommes ralentirent prudemment leur course, jusqu'à se retrouver à marcher à allure normale entre les formes de pierre. Ils cessèrent peu à peu de regarder derrière eux, jusqu'à être convaincu que celles devant lesquelles ils passaient ne les attaqueraient pas une fois dans leur dos.

Cela leur permis de reprendre leur souffle, mais également de se donner le temps de réfléchir.

En songeant aux événements récents, Polymnis réalisa que les créatures avaient cessé d'être agressives depuis qu'elles affichaient cette forme ailée. Au vu de leur nombre et de leur proximité par rapport aux deux hommes, si elles avaient vraiment voulu s'emparer d'eux, elles auraient sans aucun doute réussi.

\- Quelque chose a changé. Elles ne semblent plus nous vouloir de mal, songea-t-il à haute voix.

Cadmos hocha la tête. Ils échangèrent un regard, et surent aussitôt qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils firent deux ou trois pas tranquilles, le temps de se préparer. Puis ils se retournèrent, prêt à rebrousser chemin à toutes jambes.

Ils poussèrent un cri d'horreur et de surprise, et eurent un mouvement de recul.

Ils venaient de tomber presque nez à nez avec des statues aux expressions horrifiantes, la bouche grande ouverte, leurs crocs dénudés, et leurs ailes ouvertes dans une posture menaçante.

\- D'accord, d'accord, on… pardon, on continue, balbutia Polymnis, les dents d'une des créatures juste devant le visage.

Cadmos acquiesça vivement, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Se souvenant qu'elles allaient sans doute rester immobiles tant qu'ils ne leur tournaient pas à nouveau le dos, ils reprirent le sens de la marche, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Devant eux, les statues semblaient toujours impassibles.

Oubliant toute idée de fuite, ils suivirent scrupuleusement le chemin bordé par leurs gardiens.

\- Où crois-tu qu'ils nous emmènent comme ça ? questionna Cadmos à voix basse, en se penchant presque imperceptiblement vers lui.

Polymnis haussa les épaules.

Il avait toujours constaté que les animaux se soumettent et obéissent généralement à celui qu'ils considèrent le plus puissant, le plus impressionnant, le plus effrayant. Et le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien garder ces choses- _là_ en respect.

Ils n'eurent guère longtemps à attendre. Bien vite, les arbres se raréfièrent, et ils débouchèrent dans une clairière, au beau milieu de l'immense forêt qui recouvrait toute la vallée et ses environs.

S'il y avait des dizaines de statues derrière et à coté d'eux, ils n'en comptaient que cinq dans toute la clairière. Quatre d'entre elles ressemblaient en tout point à celles qui les avaient menées jusqu'ici.

La dernière les dépassait tous en taille, plus grande qu'un homme de presque deux bras. Une immense femme de pierre. Du lierre la recouvrait entièrement, et faisaient ressembler ses cheveux bouclés à des serpents prêts à frapper. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne semblait pas avoir d'ailes, et elle regardait en leur direction, plus précisément Cadmos.

\- Je crois qu'ils voulaient nous présenter leur mère, fit Polymnis en essayant de masquer la terreur dans sa voix.

Il se tourna vers Cadmos, à la recherche de quelque chose, du soutien, une idée, du réconfort, du courage, _n'importe quoi_.

Son compagnon fixait le monstre avec stupeur, comme incapable de détourner les yeux.

\- Cadmos ? souffla Polymnis.

Pas de réponse. Pas de mouvement.

\- Cadmos ? répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Puis il le vit.

Ses yeux. Ils étaient gris. Entièrement gris.

Comme de la pierre.

\- Cadmos !

Le gris s'étendit autour des yeux, jusqu'aux sourcils, au nez, à la bouche, aux oreilles. Cadmos se précipita sur lui, cherchant un bord, une prise qui lui permettrait d'arracher le masque qui dévorait lentement le visage de son ami. Il ne trouva rien, griffant inutilement la peau et la pierre dans ses tentatives de plus en plus désespérées.

Terrifié, il se recula d'un pas, et d'un autre, sans arriver à penser autre chose que _non, non, non, nonnonnonnon_. Impuissant, il regarda la zone grise s'étendre de plus en plus, et de plus en plus vite. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, c'était déjà terminé. Devant lui se tenait non un être humain, mais une statue, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, le regard dirigé pour l'éternité vers le visage de la créature.

Vers le visage de la créature…

 _Dans les yeux de la créature._

Polymnis regarda tout autour de lui. Les statues qui l'avaient amené ici s'étaient de nouveau éparpillées dans la forêt pendant qu'ils avaient eu le dos tourné. Face à lui, leur mère, leur créatrice, ou quoi qu'elle soit, le dévisageait, lui. Même sans la regarder, il le savait. Il sentait son regard sur lui.

Il posa les yeux sur elle, à hauteur de genoux, luttant contre l'envie de regarder plus haut, de croiser son regard.

\- Qu'êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il de la voix la plus forte qu'il put, tout en s'efforçant de défaire son armure.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Il fit un pas en arrière, discrètement, sans un bruit.

\- Vous terrorisez les habitants de cette région depuis des générations.

Un autre pas.

\- Vous avez fait disparaître un de mes amis, vous avez changé l'autre en pierre, et vous allez sans doute bientôt me faire subir le même sort. J'ai au moins le droit de mourir en connaissant le nom de l'être qui en est responsable.

Une seconde.

Un pas.

Deux secondes.

Un pas.

Puis un bruit. Une sorte de grondement. Comme celui du tonnerre. Sourd. Incompréhensible.

 _Grrgggrggnnn_.

Un pas.

Il tourna le bruit dans sa tête, essayant d'en faire quelque chose de compréhensible.

Un pas.

Gergergn ?

Un pas.

Gorgone.

Un p…

Une branche craqua sous son pied.

Polymnis ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : il jeta son armure à terre, se retourna et se précipita entre les arbres. Il couru plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Les branches et feuilles fouettaient son visage. Elles griffaient ses bras. Elles se prenaient dans le lin de son chiton, seule chose qu'il portait désormais.

Mais toute son attention était dédiée à une seule pensée, qui prenait le pas sur tout le reste : sortir de cet enfer. Il rejetait tout le reste. Il pourrait réfléchir plus tard. Il pourrait faire son deuil plus tard. Il pourrait regretter sa folie et son orgueil plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il lui fallait survivre.

Il fixait intensément toutes les statues qu'il rencontrait, sans cligner des yeux, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent.

Il courut à travers toute la forêt, sans jamais s'arrêter ou regarder en arrière, pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Quand, enfin, il vit le ciel se dessiner entre les arbres, et la luminosité revenir, il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, et que son cœur allait exploser.

Une dernière statue se dressait entre lui et la liberté. Il avait failli ne pas la voir, caché derrière deux arbres, loin sur sa droite.

Elle était trop loin. Il ne risquait rien tant qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard.

En fixant son visage, il réalisa que ce ne serait pas un problème. Il ne pourrait pas détourner les yeux, même s'il le voulait.

Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il s'était arrêté de courir.

\- L… Lysias, murmura-t-il.

Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui montaient… et eu un geste de recul. La statue s'était rapprochée de moitié.

Polymnis se reprit tant qu'il put, et fixa le visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il, des sanglots dans la voix. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Sans quitter des yeux la statue de son ami, il fit des pas lents vers la lisière.

Chaque pas se révélait être une torture.

Il était encore si loin.

Ses yeux le brûlaient plus que jamais.

Mais il persévéra.

Encore un pas.

Un autre.

Il y était presque.

Ses yeux étaient si douloureux.

Des voix.

Trois voix à sa gauche.

Il tourna rapidement la tête. Trois personnes s'approchaient. Elles semblaient vouloir entrer dans la forêt.

Il fixa à nouveau la statue. Elle s'était encore avancée vers lui. Soit il sortait de la forêt à reculons, en gardant les yeux envers tout ce temps, soit il tournait le dos à Lysias et sortait en courant.

Il n'avait aucune chance.

\- J'ai échappé à la Gorgone ! Aidez-moi ! hurla-t-il.

Il cligna des yeux. Sans le vouloir. Il ne tenait tout simplement plus.

Lysias s'était encore rapproché. Deux autres statues étaient venues le rejoindre, à peine visibles, très loin derrière lui.

\- Aidez-moi, répéta-t-il, la voix brisée.

Désespéré, il regarda à nouveau en direction des trois personnes, rien qu'une seconde.

Il fallait qu'il voie si elles seraient bientôt là.

Il reconnaissait deux d'entre elles. La fille qui l'avait questionné sur le monstre, et son ami silencieux. Il portait une armure de la cité. A son bras, le bouclier étincelait, comme si on avait retiré toute la peinture pour laisser le métal à découvert. Un homme plus vieux les accompagnait. Ses vêtements étaient étranges. Leur père, peut-être.

Elles couraient dans sa direction. Mais elles étaient encore si loin !

Polymnis sentit des doigts de pierre l'attraper par l'épaule.

Il poussa un hurlement.


End file.
